L'excuse du pied, ça ne marche pas avec Byakuya
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Ecrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF. Urahara est en manque de son cher Bya, hélas celui-ci n'est pas vraiment coopératif.  Pas eu le temps de faire limon xD


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Pied".**

Cette fic est du shonen aï (On peut pas vraiment parle de yaoi vu ce qu'ils font) Alors à vos risques et périls en le lisant !

.

- Byakuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le cri de Kisuke Urahara résonna dans tout le Seireitei alors qu'il courait à la rencontre de l'homme qui refusait obstinément de se retourner. Cependant, courir en getta n'a jamais été la meilleure chose à faire, surtout quand on s'appelait Urahara et à peine eut-il rattrapé le capitaine qu'il trébucha en tentant de se rattraper sur son haori. Le truc, c'était que quand on s'appelait Byakuya, on ne laissait pas vraiment ça passer. D'un geste ample, il évita la main de son interlocuteur qui tomba face contre terre dans un grand fracas. Byakuya le regarda avec un mépris évident.

- C'est capitaine Kuchiki, même pour toi.

- Aïe aïe aïe. Ma cheville, je crois qu'elle s'est tordue… Non je crois même que c'est le pied, je n'arrive plus à marcher, tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

Le regard foudroyant, Byakuya fit demi-tour gracieusement en ignorant le gêneur. C'était hélas sans compter sur la capacité peu commune de Kisuke à s'accrocher envers et contre tout. Shunpo.

- Tu vois que tu arrives à te déplacer laisse moi tranquille.

- Bya, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé de temps ensemble tout les deux, ça me manque tu sais, tu refuses qu'on se retrouve seuls, il faut bien que je ruse.

- Tu n'es pas un sale renard pour rien Urahara. Et j'ai dis que c'était Capitaine Kuchiki.

Kisuke lui dit les yeux doux en passant distraitement sa main dans le haori du capitaine de la sixième division.

- J'ai mal pourtant au pied…

- Et là tu le vois mon pied ?

Celui de Byakuya se trouvait à présent en plein sur l'entrejambe de Kisuke, prêt sans aucun doute à le priver de ses attributs pendant une bonne durée de temps. Cependant Urahara lui fit un sourire radieux comme il savait si bien les faire.

- Tu serais bien navré si je me retrouvais incapable de te faire prendre le tiens, de pied.

Malgré son habitude des regards du capitaine, Kisuke ne pu retenir un frisson à celui de haine et de dégoût profond qu'il lui lança. Alors qu'il fit une fois de plus demi-tour avec la ferme intention d'échapper à son harceleur. Shunpo. Urahara le suivit. Il allait sans dire qu'il le maitrisait également et que Byakuya ne faisait pas de son mieux pour lui échapper, quand il le voulait, il pouvait être bien plus rapide. C'était lui. Urahara adorait l'asticoter avec ça. Il adorait l'asticoter tout court à vrai dire. Il était tellement mignon Bya quand ses défenses tombaient une par une et que son haori blanc glissait le long de ses épaules d'albâtre. Rien que d'y penser, Kisuke en avait des frissons de plaisir. Il savait aussi que Bya refusait d'y penser, d'en parler, de l'avouer et niait en bloc tout gémissement qu'il avait pu pousser à ses heures quand Urahara s'occupait de lui. Byakuya. Si seulement il lui arrivait plus souvent de se relâcher comme il en était capable dans les bras du capitaine blond. Urahara soupira. Non décidemment c'était impossible. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il avait envie de prendre… Son pied. Ce n'était pas juste comme ça. Byakuya l'intéressait plus que lui-même ne se l'avouait. Et avec de tels problèmes de communication, qu'on ne s'étonne pas si ça finissait mal après.

Urahara accéléra pour rattraper Bya chez lui.

- Dégage, c'est une propriété privée ici. Ne m'oblige pas à appeler ma divison pour te déloger.

- Je pense que ta division aura bien du mal et je crois savoir que ton vice capitaine est occupé ailleurs.

Urahara se rapprocha dangereusement de son interlocuteur sans le toucher.

- Sérieusement, tu n'en as pas assez de toujours fuir de la sorte alors que je gagne toujours ? Capitaine Kuchiki, ton ironique, prouve-moi que tu n'es pas un trouillard. Assume et prends tes responsabilités.

L'espace d'une seconde plus tard Kisuke recula brutalement, Benihime dans la main, ayant empêché le zanpakutô de Byakuya de lui trancher la gorge.

- Tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère dis moi.

- Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux Urahara alors pour la dernière fois sors de là.

- On ne va pas se battre, pas entre capitaines.

Le regard du capitaine de la sixième division voulait hélas dire le contraire.

- Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi.

- Quel dommage.

Sebonzakura fendit l'air, arrêté dans une pluie d'étincelle par le zanpakuto de Kisuke. Qui s'approcha jusqu'à voler un baiser à son propriétaire. Redoublant de rage, Byakuya accéléra et augmenta ses coups, que Kisuka arrivait néanmoins à parer. Deux capitaines. Il y avait capitaine et capitaine, Byakuya n'était pas un des meilleurs pour rien, mais Urahara ne lui cédait devant rien. Surtout que contrairement à son adversaire il ne cherchait pas à l'atteindre, juste ses vêtements, qui semblaient lentement tomber tout autour de la scène du combat. En contrepartie, Kisuke subissait des coups et des coupures qui entachaient son propre haori. Ils n'allaient pas en venir jusqu'au bankai, ni même le shikai, il le savait. Byakuya ne s'abaisserait pas à utiliser sa forme développée pour se battre contre Kisuke. Et lui-même ne cherchait pas ça face à son adversaire. Le combat s'arrêta. Urahara légèrement le souffle court, son adversaire ne montrant pas le moindre signe de fatigue.

- Sors d'ici je te le répète je ne ferais pas de quartier.

- J'en ai assez de te courir après Bya, laisse moi venir à toi, tu ne cherches pas vraiment à frapper tu attends juste que…

Une estafilade profonde apparut sur le torse du parleur, dérivée in extremis par un réflexe hors du commun.

- Tu peux répéter ça ?

Rire nerveux.

- Bon d'accord tu te bats sérieusement et je vais devoir me faire soigner à la quatrième division. Mais arrête de te voiler la face ainsi.

Contre toute attente, Byakuya rengaina son zanpakuto et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de sa maison. Urahara voulu le suivre, grimaça à cause de sa dernière blessure plus grave que les précédentes. Il avait quand même réussi à lui voler un baiser. Ce n'était donc pas cher payé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, les dégâts avaient été nettement plus importants. Mais voir le visage de Byakuya tordu de plaisir valait toutes les blessures du monde.

Et comble, Urahara constata qu'il s'était bel et bien foulé le pied. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son capitaine au regard noir…

OoOoO

Ca commence à faire tard, on atteint bientôt les 4h, alors quand j'ai vu le thème, pied, bon ben voila, yaoi quoi xD Et encore j'ai fait de lime, Bya n'était pas patient, n'avait pas envie de me faire cette faveur et le temps m'était compté pour faire une scène correcte alors j'ai abandonné. Tant pis, la prochaine fois.


End file.
